An ultrasonic fingerprint sensor probe includes a pixel array. Each pixel is used to describe the depth of a point corresponding to the fingerprint of a finger. The point with a smaller depth is ridge, and the point with a larger depth is valley. The pixel array includes a piezoelectric post array. Each piezoelectric post can serve as a pixel. Two surfaces of the piezoelectric post array are respectively provided with an emitter electrode and a receiving electrode. During operation, a high frequency AC voltage is applied to the piezoelectric post array by the emitter electrode to generate an ultrasonic wave. The ultrasonic wave reflected by the finger reaches a piezoelectric layer, and a voltage, that is, the voltage of the receiving electrode, is formed at opposite ends of the piezoelectric post. Thus, the ultrasonic fingerprint sensor can identify the depth of the finger according to the voltage. At present, the emitter electrode of the ultrasonic fingerprint sensor is mainly made in the form of an emitting electrode line. The emitter electrode in the same row is excited to generate the ultrasonic wave, thereby easily producing crosstalk between adjacent pixels in the same row, and decreasing the identification quality of the ultrasonic fingerprint sensor.